A New Threat
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: A new evil threatens Earth and Vestroia once again. But when Runo is kidnapped, how will things work out? Can the Battle Brawlers pull together to save both worlds yet again? Or will their team take a drastic turn for the worse? Rated T just incase.
1. School

Ch. 1: School…

**Hello everybody! My name is GoldenPiggy, and I welcome you to my first fanfic!**

"**Alright! Your first fanfic!" Dan Kuso exclaims. **

"**Yup," I reply and smack the back of his head.**

"**Hey! What was that for?"**

"**I felt like it."**

"**Ahem! Do you two always have to act like children?" Runo Misaki screeched.**

"**He started it," We replied in unison.**

"**Ugh, whatever!" She goes and sits on the couch.**

"**Hey, Shun? Can you say the disclaimer for me?" I ask.**

"**Alright," He replies. "GoldenPiggy does not own Bakugan. Though he does own this story, and some of his own characters. He would be very happy if the producers of Bakugan would consider giving the show to him for his birthday."**

"**Thank you Shun. Unlike Dan, you aren't useless."**

"**Hey!" Dan shouts.**

"**Hmm, speaking of story, I heard this one's about me." Runo says as she rushes towards my computer.**

"**Hey!" I scream and pull her away. "No looking at the computer!"**

"**Well **_**Excuse**_** me!"**

Onto the story!

_I hate school. All it does is waste a good eight hours of my day._ These were the thoughts of a very specific girl as she walked to her locker. _I mean all I, or anyone for that matter, do is sit here trying to keep myself from dying of boredom while trying to pay attention in class._ She thought as she reached her destination. As she typed in her locker code, 1337, she couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips. _Well, at least later will be worth it. Right after I pummel _him _for leaving me. _As her locker opened she looked into the mirror she had placed there earlier in the year. She straitened her aqua blue waist length hair. Her eyes a beautiful aquamarine. She wore a yellow, long sleeved shirt, with beige pants to compliment it. Her name was Runo Misaki.

Runo gathered her stuff out of her locker and shut it. She glanced at her watch. 8:37. _3 more minutes till homeroom begins._ She frowned. The watch had been a gift from her boyfriend, Daniel Kuso –Dan for short-, who was currently out of country. He claimed that he would visit Runo as soon as he could. She sighed as the memory of the watch resurfaced.

_**Runo gazed at the setting sun. Just moments before, she had been at her parents Café opening birthday presents from all of her friends. The next thing she knew she was being dragged outside. When her and her 'kidnapper' had stopped, she realized that they were on top of a hill. She turned to see just who her 'kidnapper' was, and to her surprise, she saw a boy, sitting, his gaze concentrated on the setting sun. The young man had messy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He wore a red vest with a yellow under shirt and red pants to match. Dan Kuso. Runo sat down and watched in amazement at just how beautiful the scene looked.**_

"_**Runo?" I turned to see Dan looking at me.**_

"_**Yeah?" I replied.**_

"_**Happy birthday." He said with a grin on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin package wrapped in red. I took the box from his hand and opened it. A watch lay in the box. As Runo picked it up, she noticed the engraving on the back. 'Runo Misaki, Happy Birthday' it had read.**_

"_**Thank you Dan!" Runo smiled and before he had time to react, she had him locked in a hug.**_

_Ahh, those were the days. I still miss him, _she though as an image of Dan sped through her mind. Unfortunately, she paid more attention to the image than to her surroundings, and crashed. Runo's attention snapped back as she fell to the ground. "Ow…" She muttered as she stood up, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized while gathering her stuff.

"Uhh, it's O.K." Runo looked up to see a purple haired boy gathering his fallen books. "You should get to class." He said before he sped off.

_Who was that? _Runo thought as she glanced at the watch. _Oh god, I only have 45 seconds left before the bell rings!_ She sped off in the direction of her class, just making it before the bell rang.

_**Runo's P.o.V.**_

"Alright class," My teacher, Mrs. Gachu, began. "We have a new student beginning class today. Please welcome Markus Fariu." She finished and I saw the same purple haired boy who I ran into before class. "Alright now Markus, how about you have a seat next to Ms. Misaki?"

I saw him nod as he walked up and took the chair next to me. This time, I got an up close view of him. He had short purple hair. I also noticed he wore a sleeveless black T-shirt, and black pants. But what I noticed most about him were his red eyes. Oh well, Mrs. Gachu was yapping again. I might as well listen…

School was a drag. Especially Math. Stupid Narcissus teacher… Anyways, at least I'm home. I ran into the café and sped up to my room. "Hello Tigrerra! I'm back!" I called to the little Haos Bakugan on my bed.

"Nice to see your home early mi'lady Runo." Tigrerra replied.

"Ya, im in the mood to battle. How 'bout we find someone?" I grabbed Tigrerra off my bed and ran out the door.

"Ability activate! Velocity Fang!" I screamed as I threw the ability card at my now fully grown Haos Tigrerra.

'Power decrease by 100 Gs'

Haos Blade Tigrerra: 650 Gs Ventus Harpus: 440 Gs

I sighed. After 7 battles in a row, im still bored….

"Something wrong, Runo?" Tigrerra asked me.

"Nah, it's nothing…" It was almost 9:45 pm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I walked down the road that leads to the Café, and then I saw it. There, in front of the doors, stood a messy brown haired, red wearing goofball. Dan.

"Hey! Dan!" I called. I saw him look my way. He came running to me. _Here he comes! I've missed him soooooooo much! I'm going to pummel him into oblivion, but I still missed him. I ran, and then stopped short, only half aware of what was happening. Then, my world went black._

_**Dan's P.o.V.**_

"Are you sure she's not here?" I asked Mr. Misaki.

"I'm positive. She left a while ago…" He replied.

"Oh, Ok…" I said as I walked away.

"Do not be discouraged Daniel, she'll come back sooner or later." My Pyrus Dragonoid assured me.

"Yeah, I know Drago." Then, an all too familiar sound hit my ears.

"Hey! Dan!" It was Runo! I turned around and ran towards her. Man, did I miss her! I ran with my eyes closed, and then I heard a _**THUD!**_ I quickly opened my eyes to see Runo, unconscious, on the floor. I ran at full speed.

"RUNO!" I ran as fast as I could, but by the time I arrived, someone had snatched her! All I could do was stare as he took Runo. Who? No idea! But he took Runo! I fell to my knees. "RUNO!" I yelled to the sky. _Why? Runo…_

"**So? How was that?" I ask.**

"**Horrid! Why was I the one who got kidnapped? Plus, it was poorly written." Runo asks me. I could tell her blood was boiling. I pouted.**

"**It couldn't have been **_**That **_**bad." I reply.**

"**Well it was…"**

"**RUUUNOO!" Dan cries.**

"**Dan, the chapters over…." Runo tells him.**

"**Oh…" He replies, his cheeks turning a harsh crimson.**

_**So, really? How was it? R&R. Hit the blue guy. The one that says 'Review'. Please? I'll give you all virtual candy? XD So, umm. Yeah, first frantic. Flames, good reviews, constructive criticism, anything really XP. More coming soon, I hope… and this is about 1,316 words. Bye.**_


	2. The Search Begin

Ch. 2: The Search Begins

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the latest chapter. I will try to get the next chapters up ASAP.**

"**I still can't believe I already have a reviewer. Wasn't expecting on until, like, the 3****rd**** chapter." I said happily as I sat at my computer. "So, Dan, will you please give thanks and this special virtual candy basket to my, uhhh, **_**our, **_**first reviewer?"**

"**I'd rather die." Dan replied.**

"**Dan, be careful what you wish for. He can make it happen…" Shun cautioned Dan. Dan now had a look of uneasiness on his face.**

"**Uhh, on second thought… Thank you for being our first reviewer 'purple heartz'. Make sure to pick up your candy basket here." Dan said.**

"**Shun, did you write him that card to read?" I asked.**

"**Uhh, nope?" He replied the o.o' face forming.**

"**Mmmhmmm… Sure… Anyways, who's going to say the disclaimer?" I ask. "How about you Runo?" I look to the chair on my left and see Runo tied up to a chair with duct tape on her mouth.**

"**Memrphgrm!" She yells?**

"**What?" I ask. Then I howl with laughter. "Marucho? Since you're in this chapter say the disclaimer por favor?" I ask him.**

"**Alright. GoldenPiggy unfortunately doesn't own Bakugan. He does own the story and his OC, Markus Fariu. He also owns all of Runo's hatred for him. Though he would appreciate it if the producers of Bakugan considered giving the show to him for his birthday, which is in five days." Marucho said.**

"**So why am I here?" Markus Fariu asks me.**

"**Because I need an OC! Now leave me be! I'm trying to write here." I reply.**

"**Well, **_**sorry**_**." He answers as he turns to watch TV.**

"**Alright that's that." Sees Dan trying to untie Runo. "DAN!"**

On with the story!

_**Marucho's P.o.V**_

I sighed. Dan had run off to find Runo before we even had a chance to get out of the airport. I turned around to see a boy and girl following me. They were Shun and Julie.

Shun had amber eyes, which stood out against his raven black hair. He wore a green vest over a black T-shirt and had black jeans.

Julie had crystal blue eyes and silver hair. How she got her hair, I do not know. Her favorite color was pink, so she wore a pink top, and pink skirt.

We walked out of the airport.

"Alright guys," I began. "We have to find Dan! So, where's the one place he would rush to as soon as we landed…"

"Runo's place." Shun answered.

"Awww, tell me why _I _can run off like Dan? I mean, I like, miss her _soooooooo_ much! _Pleeeease Marucho?_" Julie complained as she put a hand on her hip. She pouted. I hate it when she pouts like that, it makes me feel guilty.

"Ehh-"I wanted to tell her we were almost there, but I was cut off by Shun.

"Julie, were almost there anyways. You can wait a few minutes, can't you?"

"_Thanks Shun._" I muttered to him. His reply was a small smirk.

We were almost there. Just across the street, take a right, make a left, then another right and we'd be there.

"RRRUUUUUNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

_Eh, that was Dan! _I thought as Shun, Julie and I ran off. _It sounded like it was coming from Runo's place!_ We ran and after about a minute, we saw Dan, facing the ground, hammering his slightly bloody hand into the pavement.

"Dan!" We all ran up to him. "Dan what happened?"

"Runo… She's gone… He took her!" Dan looked up at us, his face stricken with tears.

"Who took her Dan?" Shun asked.

"I-I don't know." He closed his eyes and hammered the ground again. "I could've done something! But, I wasn't fast enough!"

"Dan…" I muttered.

_**Drago's P.o.V**_

"Drago, what happened?" Shun had asked me.

"Dan and I were just leaving Mr. and Mrs. Mizaki's Café, when we heard Runo calling. Dan's eyes were closed when it happened, but mine weren't. As Dan ran up to Runo, I saw a figure wearing black robes, and a black hood, behind her. I'm not sure whether it was a boy or a girl, but whoever it was knocked Runo out. I saw Runo stagger backwards and fall into their arms as they disappeared." I tried my best to explain.

"We have to find her." Dan announced as he got to his feet.

"We know Dan, but its 10:03 pm" Shun started to say. "We'll start searching tomorrow."

"Yeah Dan! Shuns right! It's too late to search right now." Julie added. Dan sighed.

"Fine." He said as he and the others walked towards Marucho's cottage.

"Its Ok Daniel," I whispered to him. "We'll find her tomorrow. I promise"

_**3**__**rd**__** Person P.o.V.**_

It was 8:12 am, Friday. Daniel lay in his bed, awake, but not wanting to get up. He knew he had to get up sooner or later. He and his friends still had to go to school for the month that they were visiting.

"COME ON DAN! WAKE UP!" Julie screeched. He shot awake.

"Juuuliieee! You didn't have to scream in my ear like a harpy!" Dan replied, clutching his ears. "I'm up." Julie giggled. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Daniel, it seems your still in your pajamas…" Drago answered. Dan looked down and saw himself in red pajamas that had little Dragonoids flying on them. Dan put on the 'o.o' face.

"JULIE, Get out! I have to change!" He screamed embarrassed. Julie ran out of the room.

"Well, Dan's awake now." She smirked satisfied.

Dan came outside his room dressed.

"I still don't see why we should be going to school! We could be searching for Runo!" Dan yelled.

"Hey, it's not our faults that our parents still want us to have an education." Replied Shun, who was wearing his old purple vest. "Plus, we could ask around the school for any clues as to why she was kidnapped."

"I know, but I feel useless! I'd be better if one of us were searching for her while the others ask around! It's just not fair!" Dan screeched. He was about to go on, but a knocking at the door stopped him.

"Can someone go get that?" Marucho yelled across the cottage.

"Sure." Dan yelled back as he walked towards the door.

He opened it and saw no one there. He was about to close it when he heard a voice.

"Down, here, Dan." Dan looked at the door mat to see what looked to be a small white marble. But he knew better. He knelt down to pick up the Haos Bakugan.

"Dan! Who's at the door?" Shun asked as he walked over. "What cha got there?" He asked. Dan opened his palm to reveal the small Haos Bakugan. As it reverted from its ball to signify who it was.

"Tigrerra!" They both shouted. Dan looked around outside to see if Runo was close by. _If Tigrerra's here, Runo can't be far behind!_ He thought. But no one else came into view.

"Tigrerra," Dan started. "Where's Runo?"

"I managed to escape when Runo and I were captured. I managed to escape, and she told me to find you guys." Tigrerra explained.

"So you know where she is?" Dan asked.

"Yes." That was it. _Tigrerra knows where Runo is! I can't just abandon her! We have to go find her!_ Dan thought.

"Shun, I'm going to find Runo." He said as he ran out the door. "Alright Tigrerra, just point me in her direction!"

_**Meanwhile with Shun and the others;**_

"He just ran off?" Marucho asked.

"Yes." Shun replied.

"Shun you should follow him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Shun nodded and using his Ninja Skillz, disappeared. "Alright Julie, you and Gorem go ask around town for any clues, Preyas and I will ask around the school." Julie nodded

"You hear that Gorem?" She picked up the brown Sub-Terra Bakugan. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the house.

"Come on Preyas." Marucho said as he picked up the blue Aquos Bakugan.

"Okay Marucho! I won't let you down!" Preyas exclaimed as Marucho got his bag.

_**Back with Dan;**_

Dan was speeding through the city.

"Were almost there Dan." Tigrerra said.

_Alright, the sooner I get there, the sooner Runo will be safe. _He thought.

"Hey, Dan!" Dan turned to see who it was.

"SHUN!" Dan saw him smile.

"We can't have you running into danger by yourself now, can we?"

Dan smiled. _Shun always has my back._

"We're here." Tigrerra exclaimed as Dan and Shun stopped. In front of them they saw what looked to be an old mansion.

"It looks abandoned." Was all he could say.

"Dan, you go ahead inside. I'll stand guard out here." Shun stated.

"Alright." He replied as he started for the door.

_Don't worry Runo. I'm coming for you!_

"**Alright, that was a pain to write." I said.**

"**A pain for you? Why'd you end it there? I want to save Runo!" Dan exclaims.**

"**Shush." I smack Dan with a spoon.**

"**Was that a spoon?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why a spoon?!"**

"**Because my mallet is in my closet…"**

"**Will someone get me off this chair!" Runo screeches.**

"**Silence you Harpy!" I say as I grab the duct tape.**

"**Wait, before you shut me up, let me say something."**

"**You have 3 minutes."**

"**I read what you have in store for me in the next chapter, and I hate it." She said.**

"**How do you know what I'm going to write when I haven't even written it yet?"**

"**I just do. And you still write terrible."**

"**Quit trying to put me down or ill make sure the next chapter is a real horror." I say as I re-tape her mouth.**

_**Second chapter. What'cha think? R&R. Again, all flames welcomed. It doesn't bother me. Constructive Criticism recommended. 'What can I do better?' Or just good reviews.**_

_**Word count: 1,667.**_


End file.
